


In love with my best friend

by Bacon_queen



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Topanga finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_queen/pseuds/Bacon_queen
Summary: "He is everything that you have, and you're afraid that if you give up this little smidge of doubt you're clinging to, he'll envelope you completely."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sequal to it happends everyday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441590) by Oncethrow. 



> I am not a grate speller so fair warning if this bugs you don't read.

**Shawn's pov**

(Cory)  When you kissed me when we were 15 why did you? Do you wish we....you know had...continued?

What is he thinking?  Like right after he could of asked but he is only  asking me now. Why now? Why when he is about to get married dose he ask? He could have asked after we kissed but no he had to chose now.

(Cory nervious) You don't have to ansure I just..... I was wandering.

(Shawn) You are about to get married and you chose now to ask. You have had 10 years to ask me that Cor. Why now? Why do you want to know why I kissed you when we were 15? For peat sake we were 15! 

(Cory) Forget it the reson is dumbe.

**Nobody's pov**

The night went on and Cory got married. Both Shawn and Cory pretend that Cory never asked Shawn why he kissed him? And if Shawn wanted to kiss Cory agean or if he wsnted it to continue. They both avoded each other. It was no surprise to Cory when Shawn moved out. Cory was still disaponted though. For he know the reson he asked Shawn about there kiss. He wanted to know if Shawn remeberd the sparks when they had kissed.

**10 years later**

Cory's pov 

It is the 10 year wedding anaversary of when me and Topanga got married. It is saposta be the beat day of my life the day I married my loving wife but it is not it is the day I kissed him. Now I only see him a few times a year. It is my falt. I made my chose to marry Topanga he made his to move. I miss him but I have a kid and I can not ever share my secrit that I am gay. No one can know. I had my chance now for the rest of my life I have to pretend. I don't love my best friend and that I love my wife. Wich I do love Topanga in my own way....

-Topanga inturps cory's thought's-

(Topanga smiles) Morning huney.

(Cory) Morning.

(Topanga happy) Gess what today is!

(Cory) Our 10 year aversary.

(Topanga happy) Yup! I have a plan for today we can...

-stops lisaning and keeps thiking -

(Topanga snapps fingers) Cory are you there. Cory...  Cory.... Cory!  Uggg. 

*Pushes Cory*

Topanga's pov

I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since we got married he zones out sometimes or he.... says Shaw's name in his sleep or ...... I don't even want to think about the other times. 

(Topanga) I am going to say morning to our daughter. 

(Cory) Ok.

Now he respons. Uggg.

(Cory) What?

(Topanga) I was taking to you and you zoned out agen.

(Cory) I am so sorry. I did not mean to. I was still tierd.

(Topanga) You have been doing it alote latly. Is somthing wrong?

Cory's pov

What do I say? I can't tell her the truth about me being in love with Shawn and how I miss him. That today dose not just mark the day me and Topanga got married but the day I lost my best friend....the person I love who I could never have. If I sead that it would not go over well. It would hurt Topanga and I don't want to do that.

(Cory) Everything is fine.

I hope she belives me.

(Topanga) Ok.

Topang's pov

I have an idae if my thery is right this will prove it. For once I hope I am wrong.

**-Later during the day-**

Topanga's pov

(Topanga) So I was thinking ...... since we have not seen Shawn in awile maybe we could have him come over. We barly see him since he stared his job.

I hope that I am wrong.

(Cory happyer) Ya that sounds good. *big smile*

I was right. I wish I was not right for the first time in my life. Now how do I bring up the fact that I think my husban might be gay and in love with his best friend?

 

 


	2. The hidden truth

Topanga's pov 

It has been 5 days since I sead that we should see if Shawn wants to come up. I was going to talk to Cory about him maybe being in love with Shawn but I did not really know how to bring it up. Cory had called Shawn to see if he wanted to come up. Shawn sead he would like to and is coming up today. Should I ask them together? Or should I not bring it up or just ask Cory...... breath Topanga it is ok. Just beacuse your whole marrieg mite be a lie it is ok. I will figuer it out.

-Later-

(Cory) Topanga Shawn sead he is down the rode 

(Topanga) Ok.

I am so nerviouse.

Cory's pov

I am so nervios we really have hardly talked in 10 years besides holadays and even then there are other people are there. Now it is just me, Topanga, our daughter and Shawn. And we might end up alone together. So neriouse.

-ding-

(Cory) That is Shawn he is hear.

(Topanga) Ok, dose he need help with hus bags?

(Cory) I don't know.

(Topanga) Why don't you see.

(Cory) Ok.

This is akward. Why is it so akward we are all friends dose she suspect..... NO she could not. Calm down go see if Shawn need help.

Shawn's pov

I am hear. Why am I hear? I am torcharing myself. Now I have to act like I don't want to kiss Cory. We hardly talk and I want to still kiss him after 10 years of not kissing him.... you can not ever think about that last time. It will only case troble. He is with Topanga. He chose her not you. You both ignore what went on evertime you see each other. Wich is not alot thanks to them moving to New York. Now pretend to be happy just keep up the act if not for yourself for Cory. He has a kid and needs to stay with his wife so that lital girl dose not end up with a child hood anything like mine.

(Cory) Hey Shawnie. I missed you. Do you need help?

You can do this. Just smile

(Shawn fake smiles) No I don't need help Cor. But thanks anyway.

(Cory) Ok well this way to the apartment.

Maybe if I joke it will make it less akward.

(Shawn) Ok why is this so akward? We are best friends.

(Cory) .... I know right It might be becase we hardly talk last I heard you were still doing phtography. And that you had starterd a book.

(Shawn) Ya I am still doing phtographs and my book. That is actully why I could come out hear I have a phote shoot for tommorw.

(Cory) Oh cool so I gesa it makes you happy to take pictures.

(Shawn) Ya it dose. I am happy. What about you are you happy?

(Cory) I gess. That is a complacated ansure.

(Shawn) How is it complacated? I mean is it not if your happy your happy if not your not.

(Cory not consinvinsingly) I am happy.

(Shawn) You sond very sure.

(Cory) This is the appartment. Can we drope it for now. I just.... Topanga has been acting weird since she sead you should come up here.

(Shawn) Ya sure.

-Shawn and Cory hug-

-Topanga walk in both jump alital-

(Topanga grimaces not nosabully) Hi shawn.

(Shawn akward) Hi. How have you been?

(Topanga) Good.

(Cory) Dose anyone want pizza?

(Shawn breathes out) Ya that sounds good.

(Cory) I will call it in. 

(Topanga and Shawn) Ok.

Topanga's pov

I have an idea.

(Topanga) Let's play a drinking game. How about never have I ever.

(Shawn) What are we teens agane?

(Topanga) No but I thought it might be fun.

(Shawn) Fine let's play get the alcahol.

 (Cory) I called in the pizza. It will be deliverd in 20 minites.

(Shawn) Ok. Topanga is getting the akahole. She wants to play never have I ever.

(Cory) Are we teenagers?

(Shawn) That is what I sead. But she wamted to play so....

(Topanga) Ok I got it let's play. I will go first never have I ever gone skinny dipping.

(Shawn) We have.

(Topanga) How do you know that Cory has gone skinny dipping?

Shawn's pov

Oh god I alreay put my foot in my mouth. What do I say now?

 (Cory) We have have to do a shot right?

(Topanga)  Ya you do.

(Cory) Ok. Well hear is my first shot. I will go next never have I ever... this is hard oh I know  never have I ever sead somone else name during love making.

(Topanga) You can not do that. You have done that.

(Cory) No I have not.

(Topanga) You have.

(Shawn) Whose name?

(Topanga angray) who do you think?

(Shawn) I don't know I asked you.

(Cory) Ok can we do somthing else now...

(Shawn) I don't care.

(Topanga) How about we play another teen game?

(Cory) Like what?

(Topanga) Truth or dare.

(Shawn) Really?

(Topanga) Yup but there is a twist if you are caught lying you must take a shote.

(Shawn) Fine

(Cory) Fine. Who want to be first?

(Topanga) Truth or dare Shawn?

(Shawn) Dare. I gess.

(Topanga) hmm... I dare you to let Cory go into the kichen and pick three things blidfolded and you have to drink them.

(Shawn) Easy. I have done this before.

(Topanga) If you say so.

-A minite later-

(Cory) Ok here you go Shawnie. Good luck.

(Shawn) What is it?

(Croy) Strawberrys, kechup and cool-wip.

(Shawn) Yum. Here gose nothing.

(Cory) Yuck!

(Shawn) That was gross but not that bad. Ok so Topanga Truth or dare?

(Topanga) Truth.

(Shawn) What did you hate about mine and Cory's friendship?

(Topanga) ... I can't ansure that.

(Shawn) Why not?

(Topanga) I don't think it is a good idea to ansure.

(Shawn) Ok. Then you need to take a shote.

(Topanga) Fine. Cory Truth or dare?

(Cory) Truth.

(Topanga) Ok. This is dark but.. have you ever wanted to die?

(Cory) No.

(Shawn) Your lying.

(Cory) How do you know?

(Shawn worried) Do you really want me to say?

(Cory) Fine at one point yes I did. So now I have to take a shote.

(Topanga) Shawn how did you know that?

(Shawn looks at Cory) I can't say it is Cory's story to tell.

(Topanga) Cory....?

(Cory) Topanga let it go. Truth or dare.

(Topanga)  Cory we...

(Cory interups) No. I am done with the game if you continue.

(Topanga) Fine. Trurh.

(Cory) Do you have any really big secrets?

(Topanga) That are mine or they are about somone else?

( Cory) Eather or.

(Topanga) Then yes I do.

(Cory) Oh intrasting.

Topanga's pov

(Topanga) Shawn Truth or dare?

I hope he picks Truth.

(Shawn) I picked dare last time so Truth.

Ok hear gose nothing. If I ask this my marreg  might be over.

(Topanga) How meny times have you kissed 

-RING RING RING-

Shawn's pov 

Oh thank god I think I know what she was going to ask and that would not have been good. For anyone hear.

(Shawn) I will get it. It is the pizza.

(Cory) Then we can continue.

(Shawn) Ok.

This is not going to be good.

To be continued.....

 

 

 

 


	3. We need to talk....

Topanga's pov

Breath all you have to do is ask a simple question.

(Shawn) Got the pizza.

(Cory) Ok let's eat pizza. Then let's continue the game.

(Shawn nervios but not noteasbull) Ok.

-15 minites later-

(Topanga) I was asking Shawn a question. Have you kissed...

This is it.

(Topanga)....Cory

Shawn 's pov

What do I say?

(Shawn) Shote pleas.

(Topanga) You did't ansure.

I need to get out of hear. Like now.

(Cory) Ok so what do you guys want to do now?

(Topanga) Why are you avoding the question you guys have not kissed right?

Ok that is it.

(Shawn) I am going to go I had a hotel anyway. I thought this might not go as well as planed. See you at Chrismas.

(Topanga) Shawn wait. You don't have to go.

(Shawn) I think I do. You and Cory need to talk about this.

(Cory) What do we need to talk about?

(Shawn annoyed) Maybe why I can't ansure if I kissed you and maybe the reson why you wanted to die. Another thing I can't say. I feel like I know more about you Cory then Topanga dose and you need to talk to her about why that is.

* Shawn gives Cory a look*

Topanga's pov

Well that did not go well at all.

(Cory) How about you come over tommorw?

(Shawn) Will see.

*Shawn leaves*

Cory's pov

This is not good. What am I saposta say?

(Topanga) Shawn's right we need to talk about tonight. To be honest I thought that one of you liked the other but the other did't share feelings. I asked if you guys kissed becase.... honistly I don't know  I thought you guys had but I need to know for sure if I was right or not.

(Cory angry) Do you always have to be right?

(Topanga) No I don't have to be right and trust me Cory I wish I was not right about you and Shawn kissing.

(Cory) That was years ago.

(Topanga) How meny times? When?

(Cory gulps)  We kissed a few times. Once when we were 15 and the other time....

What do I say?

(Topanga angry/annoyed) Well what was the second time?

Hear gose nothing

(Cory) You might hate me after I say this. Are you sure you want to know?

(Topanga) Yes.

(Cory) Right before we got married I asked Shawn about why he kissed me and if he wanted to agen after? And well..

(Topanga enraged) Just spit it out. Let me gess you guys kissed. On the day we got married. I never thought the all American boy would cheat. With a guy never the less. Auuuggg

(Cory sad) Yes we kissed. I am sorry.

(Topanga) I should of know this. For peat sake you call out his name not mine. You guys were always so close. Was I even your first time?

(Cory) For what?

I hope she just says kissing and not....

(Topanga) You know what I can't even deal right now. *startes crying*

(Cory) It will be ok. Do you want me to leave?

(Topanga) Yes. I just need somtime.

(Cory) Ok I will grab a bag of my stuff then I will be gone.

Were am I going to go?

(Topanga sad) Ok.

  

To be continued...

 

 


	4. I am hear no matter what.

Shawn's pov

I feel bad I just left Cory in there we both made this mess. But I do think they need to talk about tonight at lest alital. I will text Cory seeing if he needs a place to stay.

 

 

 

 

 

> To. Cory: Do you need a place to stay tonight?

Well now all I can do is go to the hotel. But it won't hurt to wait 10 minites

-5 minites later-

 

 

 

 

 

> To. Shawn: Yes I do. I think I might of broken Topanga's heart.  What do I do?
> 
> To. Cory:  I don't know what to do about Topanga. But you stay at the hotel with me if you want. Do you want a ride?
> 
> To. Shawn: Thanks Shawnie, I will drive in my car are you still in the parking lot? I can follow you.
> 
> To. Cory: I am still in the parking lot. 
> 
> To. Shawn: Grate see you out there.
> 
> To. Cory: See you out hear.

Ok so what Cory is coming to your hotel room. Nothing is going to happen he is with Topanga, even if they are fighting. It is not like that time.But maybe..No I can't think like this get over it he chose her... kinda

*knocks on window*

(Cory) So I will folow you.

(Shawn) Ya.

Cory's pov

What is going to happen tonight? I have no clue. I know that this is probaly not a good idea but yet at this point I don't care. I need to do this for myself before everything gose south.

 -At the hotel-

 (Shawn) I am going to check in. Do want to come with?

(Cory) Sure I got nothing better to do.

(Shawn laughs) Ok come on.

(Front desk lady) Hi. Checking in?

(Shawn) Yes. It should be under Hunter.

(Front desk lady)  Yes I see it. Two room keys?

(Shawn glances at cory) sure.

(Front desk lady) Ok well brekfist is from 6:00 am to 11:30 am... So what are you and your boyfriend hear for?

*Croy and Shawn start laughing*

(Front desk lady) Did I say somthing?

(Cory) No not at all. Come on Shawnie let's go to our room I don't know about you but I am tierd.

*Shawn gives Cory a look*

(Shawn) Ok.

Shawn's pov

What is he doing?

-In the room-

(Shawn jokes) What was that? What is tonight?

(Cory) I don't know to be honest. This is a mess of emotions. I have leard to exsept alot but not this I did not exspet when I am 35 and have a kid that I would be asked what me and my BOYFRIEND are doing up hear? That never crossed my mind but if you want me to be honest I have been happyer with you then I have been with Topanga in a long time. I missed you so much. I know I should not say theas things but yet at this point I don't care. I need to do this for myself before everything gose south.

What do I say now....

(Shawn) To be honest I dont know what to say I mean you are married to Topanga and you chose her over me. Do you know how much that hurt? But I also know you and know that your basically broken harted by tonight becase you love me and you love her. But we both know that you being with her is diffrent. Are you even in love with her or do you just say you are so you don't need to admit ... you love somone else? 

Cory's pov

Hear gose nothing.

 (Cory) I do love her but...*sighs* not like that. It kills me somdays to know I hurt you so much. I never wanted to hurt you, it's the last thing I haver ever wanted to do. You know tonight when you sead you know me more then Topanga dose you were right she hardly knows anything about me since we got married. You know more about me and I barly see you or talk to you. What am I sapposta do just leave her? We have a kid and I want her to have both her parents.

(Shawn) Cory would it not be better if both her parents were happy. Insted of one of them not being happy. I grow up with parent who wern't there half the time and the other half when they were they were unhappy. It would be better for you daughter if both her parents were happy. And I get you feel like if you tell Topanga the truth it will be hard but you won't be leaving your kid you will making it so you can also be happy. 

I know he is right but still. 

(Cory) I know your right but still. Were would I go if I left Topanga? Pluse I will end up with questions frome everyone about why I broke up with her. How do I ansure that? How do I even start Shawnie. I feel so selfish for wanting to leave and......

Be with you. I can't say that. Can I?

(Shawn sighs) You tell the truth.

(Cory) So when people ask I say I broke Topanga's hart becase I wanted to be with Shawn I am in love with him hsve been for a long time and I wanted to be happy, you guys never notesed how depressed I was eithout Shawn. Shawn was the only one who notesed and stoped me frome killing myself. Yes I had tried to kill myself and no one even relized.  That is why I broke up with her. *sarcastickly*  That would go grate. I don't think anyone would be worried that I went crazzy or think that me saying anout me trying to die is just me trying gult trip them.

(Shawn) Ok maybe you could say that you relized you wern't in love with Topanga. That you loved somone else and it was not helping you or Topanga to be in a relashonship were you both were not happy and in love with each other.

(Croy) Ya I could say that or somthing simaler but won't they ask who I am in love with. If they do should I tell them?

(Shawn) Honistly that is up to you if you want to tell them. But I would be ok if you did't say anything about you know being in love with me. That might make it akward.

(Cory) Ok. I am going to do it. I am going to leave her.

Shawn's pov 

I can not belive it. He is going to leave Topanga and he sead he loves me. This night did not go how I thought it would. And for once it went ok. Good even bug what ic he changes his mind or...no I need to focas.

(Shawn small smile appers) Really?

(Cory)Yes really. I relized alot tonight that being with Topanga I had to hide myself from her and that it will be ok if I leave. It will make myself happy. That is important to.

(Shawn) I will always be hear no matter what.

(Cory) Good because I  am going to need you. Through this whole thing.

I want to kiss him.

(Shawn) Can I kiss you?

(Cory smiles) Yes! 

*Shawn kisses Cory soft then the kiss deppends and gets more rough as time gose on*

(Cory) Mmmm

(Shawn) Mmmmm

*kiss continues for a minite *

(Shawn) We might want to stop so we don't go to far. Remeber the last time we continued? We were 15 and we kissed for the forth time and we were at your house alone for once and we ended up taking advatige of that fact. I don't think they would of left us alone if they know what we were going to do together.

 (Cory smiles) Ya. I remeber we almost got caught to.

(Shawn grinnes) Good thing we did't get caught imagen. I would of never seen you agene.

(Cory) If they walked in on us naked in bed I don't even want to think about it. Probaly  be shocked I lost my virginaty to you and not a girl. Then would tell us to get dressed and to meet them downstairs to talk.

(Shawn) Probaly. That would of been awkward.

(Cory) I'll say. This is random but what did you tell people when they ask about your frist time though? I am assuming people would have wanted to know in high school since you had the two week rule and all.

(Shawn) I say I lost it to somone I loved and won't say who because we both decided to not tell anyone who it was or if I knew I would get laughed at for saying that I just say the second person I did it with. 

(Cory) You really sead that you did it with somone you loved.

(Shawn) Yup.

(Cory) Wow. Have I told you I am in love with you yet because I do love you so much. I am so sorry for this whole mess.

(Shawn) I love you to. Now let's get some rest so tommorw you can talk to Topanga. It will be a long day and this way we will be well rested.

(Cory) Ok

*Cory kisses Shawn*

(Cory) Sleep next to me. 

(Shawn) I was planning to.


	5. The morning after it all.

 -The next day-

Cory's pov

Well today's the day. I am going to tell Topanga I think we need a divorce. Then I will get my stuff and leave. Were am I going to go once I tell Topanga I will have to ask Shawn what he thinks I  should do? I should just rent an apartment. I also think I am going to take a shower and think before I wake Shawn.

Shawn's pov 

Were is Cory? Maybe he is in the shower. What time is it I need to get to my photo job at 12:00? Oh it is only 7:30 I will go check to see if Cory is in the shower. Maybe he will let me jone him. Not like I have not before.

*gose to bathroom and gose in*

(Shawn smiles) Morning Cor I see your taking a shower.

(Cory smiles) I am. Do you want to join me Shawnie?

(Shawn smiles) I was hoping you would ask me that. 

(Cory smiles) It is not like like we have not taken a shower together before. 

(Shawn smiles) We have done alot more then just shower together.

*Shawn gets in shower and gives Cory a kiss*

(Cory smiles) That we have. Can we stay like this forever?

(Shawn) I wish but I have a job at 12:00 and you need to talk to her.

(Cory) Well we can stay like this for alital bit. Right?

(Shawn) Yes we can. *Kisses Cory*

Topnaga's pov 

I have a feeling that by tonight I won't have a husband. Do I even want to be with Cory knowing that he is not in love with me? No I don't so if he dose not say he wants a divorce then I will say I want one. He ovisly loves Shawn after all this time. I can't belive it.

Shawn's pov

This morning was nice I hope that this continues being good. I hope he gose through with telling Topanga. It would destroy me if he did't end up going through with it but no matter what I will be there for him.

(Cory) Were am I going to go?

(Shawn) You have options you can stay at a hotel, you can rent an apartment...or you could always stay with me.  If you wanted to.

(Cory) I don't know I mean I do have a job so were ever I go needs to be close.

(Shawn) My place is I think 20 minites away from your work at John Adames Middle school you still work there right?

(Cory) Ya.

(Shawn) So ya about 20 minites.

(Cory) Question why did we not go there yesterday?

(Shawn) Oh well I rented it out this munth since I know that I was hardly going to be up hear.

(Cory) Oh ok.

(Shawn) They will be moving out next week. So you can stay there....if you want to.

(Cory) Will you be there?

(Shawn) Ya I will be there. I don't have alote of jobs this munth. 

(Cory) If you don't mind I would love to stay with you. Will we... just be romates .... or can we be more? I know that...

(Shawn interups Cory) I want us to be more. I thought that was clear when I kissed you or when I joned you in the shower this morning. We can be more if you want to be and your ready. 

(Cory) I do want to be more. So much more.

(Shawn) I have been wanting you to say that for years now.

*Shawn kisses Cory*

(Cory) Everything will be okay I can tell. I just need you to be hear with me.

(Shawn) I will be hear for you.

(Cory)Your my safe place Shawn Hunter.

(Shawn) And you are my safe place Cory Matthews.


	6. The truth can hurt the people you love

Cory's pov

This is it I am going in there and tell her the truth. About everything. Even though it might be hard.

(Cory) Hi.

(Topanga) Hi.

(Cory) We need to talk.

(Topanga) I know we do. Why don't you start.

(Cory) Ok. So I don't know if this is were I should start but I do want to say that what I am going to say I don't want to hurt you by saying this and I am sorry if it dose.

(Topanga) Ok.

(Cory) I love him. I have tried to forget my feelings for 21 yearas. Since we were 14 but I could not. Then we kissed and well we made love after our fourth kiss. It was amazing to be honest. This happend when we were 15 when me and you were on a break. I knew in that moment that I loved him more then I should more then anyone else I had ever loved in my life. We had talked to each outher  about what to fo and well...I  got back together with you and well me and him agreed to forget what happend between us even though looking back on it neather of us probaly wanted to. I think it hurt us both slot more then we wanted to admit. So I got back together with you and tried to forget what happend. It was hard at first to forget. We keept out distintenc for a few weeks. Eventuly it went  back to as normal as it could...

(Topanga) Wow. Did...what happend after?

(Cory) I...we umm pretend for awile it went ok. No one relized....that after a few mothes I got really depresed to the point I wanted to die. Go crawl in a hole and die.

(Topanga) When was this? I don't remeber you seeming depresses after we got back together when we were 15.

 (Cory) It was the end of middle school that summer. No one relized but him. He was the only one to relized. He saved me from diying. Frome me killing myself. To be honest I most likely would have if he had not been there for me.

(Topanga) You were that far gone? How did no one notice?

(Cory) I was a good actor arond everyone but him.

(Topanga) You must have been. So why did you stay with me then?

(Cory) I was trying to convice myself that what happend could never happen agean. That I love you anoff to stay with you. That I would make you happy even if I was not happy myself. Somdays I wanted to come clean and say that I could not do this but I did't want to hurt you. At that point in time it made seance, now though I don't know why I did.

(Topanga) In the meantime you hurt yourself and somone you talk about like you cared about them alot. Was it worth it?

(Cory) You want to know if me not saying that I was in love with a guy and that I did not want to be with you was worth it. To be honest in someways no I don't regreat it. It made me who I am today but in outher ways like the fact that I hurt the person I never wanted to hurt that is what I regret.

(Topanga) You loved Shawn this whole time but you did not say anything so you could make me happy?

(Cory) You know it was Shawn, how?

(Topanga) Who else have you know that long?

(Cory) True, enless it was somone you did't know. It is Shawn your right and to be honest I stayed with you also to not have to deal with dating a guy. I was scared of the regression from my parents, you, Mr. Feeny, everyone who I was close to. I did not know how they would react to it.

(Topanga fusterated) I can see being scard of everyones reactions but you took this to the exstrem. You did't even want to be with me but you still were only to fit an image you had in your head. You have now hurt me, Shawn and yourself in the mean time of this. *starts laughing* Sorry this is not funny but wow this is alital bit of a mess.

(Cory) I don't know how to say this. I think we need a devorce. That is one of the resons I came hear to talk to you today.

(Topanga) I agree we need a devorce. I saw you with Shawn yesterday and I knew it was over. You seemed happyer then you have with me in a long time. God it was over before it started. That is why I wanted Shawn to come up hear to see if you would admit to everything that you and Shawn had. I am glad you are being more open with the short time of you seeing Shawn you seemed also open with him then you have with me in years.

(Cory) I hope we can all still be friends after this.

(Topanga) I would like that but I do need some time first. I might of had sn idea of you too but it still is hard to know that our relashonship was a lie.

(Cory) I understand I hope you l know i never ment to hurt you.

(Topanga) I know but sometimes the truth can hurt the people you care alot about Cory even if yoj don't mean to .

(Cory) Ya that is true. I am going to get my stuff and then I will go. Ok?

(Topanga) Ya. We will talk.

(Cory) Ya.


	7. Walking away frome it all

Cory's pov

I am walking out of my marrige. I am walking away from the only life I have really ever known. I know that it might be hard at some points in time but I will get through it. That even through the hard parts it will be worth it. I will be more happy then I ever had been when I had my old life. I am walking away from it all. Shawn will hopefully be hear throgh this whole thing. Like I sead to him he is my safe place. I need him. The last few years without really taking to him have been hard. Really hard to stay from him.

(Topanga) Do you have everything you need?

(Cory) Ya, I have everything I need. I will talk to you soon. Ok? 

(Topanga almost sadish but calm) Ya we will talk. We will talk soon to decide what weekends the both of us want to have our daughter.

(Cory calm) Ya. 

Well that is everything. Now here is my new life.

No one's pove

 -Cory walks out into the hall in an almost calm stat happy with himself -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer


	8. Together Together?

No one's pov

To. Shawn- Hey I talked to Topanga. It went ok. Let me know when you have finished with the job and we can meet up.

Fifteen minitues later

To. Cory- I just finished the job. We can meet up at that food place near my place that way we can eat then go to my place it has good burgars. I will give you the address. Is that ok?

To. Shawn- Ya that is fine.

To. Cory- The address is 45 dead end rd

To. Shawn- Thanks see you soon.

Shawn's pov

I am glad that talking with Topanga went to ok. Atlest he is not staying with her after everything I don't know if I could have handaled that. I know that is seflish to say but I probaly would have been dead or drunk if he did go back to her after everything he sead. It might be hard at first but I am so happy he agreed that we can try us being together as more then romates, more then friends,...... like together together... as boyfriends. *Shawn smiles*

-A few minites later Shawn sees Cory-

(Shawn smileing) Hi.

(Cory calm) Hi. Let's go in.

\- Inside the restorant-

(Shawn) Ok. What do you think you want?

(Cory) A bacon burger. Since you sead they have good burgers.

(Shawn) They do. I am actilly going to get that to.

(Water) Hi am Molly. I will be your server. Can I start you with somthing to drink?

(Shawn) I will have a water and I will have a bacon cheasse burger no musterd pleas.

(Cory) I will have the same thing.

(Molly) Ok. How would you lilke your burger?

(Cory and Shawn) Well done. *Both start laughing*

(Molly) How long have you know each other?

(Cory) Almost are whole lifes.

(Shawn) Since we were 5 years old.

(Molly) Wow. How long have you been together?

*Shawn surprised but happy*

(Molly) I did't mean anything by it,  it's just well you seemed together.

(Cory) No worries. We are together today is our first date. Kind of.... it is complacated but baskly we had been apart for almost 20 years and we decided to give it anouther try being together.

(Molly) That is sweet.*smiles* I am going to go put your order in now. 

(Cory) Ok .

(Shawn smerks) So this a date?

(Cory nervise) Well ya.. I mean if you are ok with that... if your not then we ca...can just forget...that I ever sead that...

(Shawn smiles) No, I want this to be a date. I want this trust me.  Just suprised you would tell somone eles and that you really want this. I am so happy you want this. I know that it is a complet stranger you told but I am still happy you told somone it makes me feel.... it just means alot.

(Cory smiles reaches to hold to Shawn's hand) Good.

(Shawn happy hold Cory's hands)  So after this we can go home and relax. Ok?

(Cory) Ya that sonds really good.

(Shawn) Do you have everthing you need to stay with me?

(Cory) Ya. I have everything I need with me.

(Shawn) Ok good.*smiles*

(Cory) I can not belive that we get to live together. *squizes Shawn's hand*

(Shawn) Ya we will have so much fun.

-Later-

(Shawn) Ready to go home Cor?

(Cory) Ya. This was alot of fun. We should do this agean soon.

(Shawn) Ya we should go on a date another date and now we can just go home together and relaxe. Maybe wach somthing on tv.

(Cory) That sounds good. That sounds really good. Now dose this mean we are....together together? Like I can call you my..... ummm boyfriend? *Cory blushes*

(Shawn smiles big) You want to be with me?

(Cory) Yes I do. I really do. Do you want to be with me?

(Shawn) I do want to be with you Cory.

(Cory) Can I kiss you?

(Shawn) Yes.

*Cory kisses Shawn*

(Cory) Your my boyfriend and I love you. 

(Shawn) I love you too, now your mine.

*Cory and Shawn walk out of that restaurant holding hands smiling brighter then they had in a long time. Finaly together at last.*

 


	9. I love you and I love coming home to you.

Shawn's pov

It has been 4 month since Cory moved in and it has been grate. I love coming home to him the few time I go out.It is like a never ending sleepover but we are together insted of just being best friends. We get to hang out all the time beside the few houres one of us is working. We baskily fell into a routene of him living hear being hear with me. I love it. I love him so much I don't want to think if somehow this messes up. I think I would eather drink so much I forget my own name or I would kill myself. I need Cory to live now and that is scary to think about becase I know he could at any point leave me...

*Phone Rings*

I gess I should get that. I wounder why they are calling on the house phone.

(Shawn) Hi this is Shawn.

(Amy Matthews) Hi Shawn.

(Shawn) Oh hi Mrs.Matthews. Whats up?

Why would she call me? I hope nothing is wrong.

(Amy Matthews) I was woundering have you seen Cory in the last week. I tried calling him and he has not called me back and it has been a week. I am worried about him. Espeshaly with him and Topanga seperating.

Why would Cory not call his mom back? And why did she ask if I have seen Cory of  corse I have he lives with me. Enless Cory did't tell her that his staying hear becase he was afrad to. I will have to ask him but if he did not tell her then how come she know to call me?

(Shawn) Ya I saw him this week.

I saw him the s'morning in my bed with me. She defanitly dose not need to know were I last saw him.

(Amy Matthews) Well can you tell him to call me when you see him next? I need to talk to him about somthing.

(Shawn) Ya I can do that. Anything wrong?

(Amy Matthews) Nothing you need to worry about. 

(Shawn) Ok well talk to you later bye.

(Amy Matthews) Bye Shawn.

Well that was weird I will have to bring it up with Cory. I hope this is not the other shoe dropping.

*Later when Cory get's home*

(Shawn) Hey babe.

(Cory) Hi Shawnie.

(Shawn) Your mom called.

(Cory nervious) She did what did she say?

(Shawn) Nothing much. Just that she called a week ago and you still have not called back. What is going on Cor? What are you thinking?

(Cory nervious) I was afrad to talk to her. I did't know what to say to her. I....she is my mom yes but to be perfictly honust I... was scared that I would say somthing that would mess everything up. Not just like telling her about us ,but somhow messing it up with you. Everthing has been so grate and  I know it was irrashional to think that just taking to my mom would mess things up but to be honest I have liked us being together in our own bubble, in our own routine. No one knowing about us, means no one saying there thought about us it is nice. That is what I was thinking. I am sorry. I should.of told you.

Wow. 

(Shawn hold Cory's hand) It's ok Cor to be worried about taking to her about us. The thing I don't get is why did you hide it from me? I could of helped you figuer you this out. When I talked to her it sounded like she was really worried about you. I think she just wanted to talk about you and Topanga seperating.

(Cory) I thought it would hurt your feeling I have not sead anything about us being together. I also thought I could figuer it all out on my own I am sorry Shawnie.

(Shawn) It is ok Cor, now that I know and we can talk about how we procead with this. We are in this together. You can talk to me. You know that right?

(Cory) Ya I know that. It sounds like a good idea Shawnie. Thanks for being so understanding abour everything.

(Shawn) Your welcome Cory. Now what do you want to tell your parents and what have you alreay told them?

(Cory) The only thing I told them is that me and Topanga are seperating and that I am staying up hear with a friend. I don't know what I want to tell them. I mean eventually I do want to tell them about us but I don't know not right away. If you want me to tell them now I will tell them.... if you really want that.

(Shawn) Cor it is fine that you have not told them yet about us, I feel like we should be face to face, both of us should be there to tell them about us being together anywase. For what you should tell your mom when you call her  just first see what she has to say. If you want I can sit with you when you call her. I know that it is a complicated situation.

(Cory) That sounds like the best plan we are going to come up with. I will get my phone so we can call her.

(Shawn) Ok.

(Cory) Hear we go.

*phone ring*

(Amy matthews) I have been worried sick about you Cory Matthews. Why have you not called me back?

(Cory looks at Shawn for a split second) I am sorry mom. Just alot going on with everything. 

(Amy matthews) You were so busy you did't have five minites for your own mother.

(Cory) It is not that I just... sorry. I had alot  to worry about.

(Amy matthews) How have you been with everything with Topanga? How have you been dealing with everything changing do fast? 

(Cory) Good *grines at Shawn* I would even go as far and say grate. I know it sound crazzy but it is true.

(Amy matthews) Wow you sound better then I thought you would. You sound happyer then you have kn awile.

(Cory) I am happy really happy. *looks over at Shawn smiling squizzes Shawn's hand*

(Amy matthews)  And you are ok? 

(Cory) Yes I am ok. I am better then ok mom. I know you might think I am having some type of mid-life-crise but I am not having a mid-life-crise. I have my job and friends I am  truly very happy with my life at this point.

(Amy matthews) What about your daughter?

(Cory) Well I think it is better that both her parent are happy insted of them being miserable. If your worried that now that I no longer am with Topanga I won't see my kid. Well I wilo see her when it is my days. We made a schedule.

I hope that this al works out.

(Amy matthews) Ok if you are sure about this we will be hear to talk. Why are you guys seperating anyway?

(Cory woried mothes to Shawn)  **What do I say?**

(Shawn mutes call) I don't know, you could say that you relized you were not happy and that you could not stay without it ending up very bad.

(Amy matthews) Cory you still there?

(Cory) Ya sorry just thinking.

(Amy matthews) Ok....

(Cory) We are seperating becase I was not happy most of the time being there. I was not giving Topanga or our daughter the attention they needed. Not just that thogh there is more but that I would rather tell you anouther day. It is kinda cpmplacated.

(Amy matthews) Cory......you should come home. Maybe seeing family would be good for you. See if you really want to lose Topanga. I mean in your vows it is for better or worse not just for better. Do you really want to give up on your marrige becase at this moment you are not happy with every lital thing? There are ups and downs in marrige.

(Cory) I am not losing Topanga as a friend just we won't be married. We will date other people. Yes, our vows say for better or worse but it is alot more then can be fixed. Which I will tell you when I see you. I need to check my calender to see when/if I can go down there. I will let you know. Eather later tonight or more likely tommorw. Dose that sound good?

(Amy matthews) Ya. Sounds good I will talk to you soon. Bye.

(Cory) Bye.

*Cory bursts out crying*

(Shawn) Hey it is ok. Everything is going to be fine. I know that was alot to take in but we will get through this together.

(Cory) What if they are mad at us when we tell them about us being together? I don't know if I could handle that. She already sounds mad about the separation.

(Shawn) Hey we will get through this we are Cory and Shawn. I know it is hard now but we will make it through this. If they are not happy with us we don't need to keep them in our lives we are adults. We are not 15 anymore Cor we have a chose of who is in our lives now. So if worse comes to worse we cut ties with them. Now why don't I make us somthing to eat and you see when we are both free to see your parents. Then we can wach a movie. It will help get our minds off this.

(Cory wips nose on sleave) That is fine. *leans into Shawn then hive him a kiss*

(Shawn) What do you want yo eat Cor?

(Cory) Mac cheese with mine hot dogs. Please.

(Shawn) Ok. I will go make it. *Shawn kisses Cory's fourhead.

-10 minites later-

(Cory) I found some dates that might work and I picked a movie.

(Shawn) Ok. When?

(Cory) The weekend of the first of April or  weekend of April 10. Those were the dates I narowerd it down to.

(Shawn) Ok well why don't you ask your mom what works for her. I mean they are a few weeks away but still.

(Cory) Ya. I will do that later. I want to eat and speand time together. I don't think I can talk to her right now without wanting to cry and scream.

(Shawn) Ok Cor I get it  but after the movie you need to call. Dose that sound like a good deal?

(Cory) Ya I gess as long as it is not to late to call.

Cory's pov

I don't want call . I don't want to go down there. All I want to do is spend time with Shawn in the bubble that we have now. I don't want the bubble to pop if somthing gose wrong, but going down there, it is important. So I will call and see what days work for them. Goodness I hope this turns out ok and dose not blow up in my face or Shawns.

(Shawn) Cory... Cory you there?

(Cory) Ya sorry I was just thinking about everything. 

(Shawn) Want to talk about it?

(Cory sad) Not right now. Can you just hold me?

(Shawn) Of corse. I will always hold you if you need it. I love you.

(Cory) I love you too. So much.

-The next day-

Shawn's pov

(Shawn) Well I gess we feel asleep on the couch agean.

(Cory) Ya I gess we did. I think it is becase you are so comfy to lay on when your sleeping Shawnie. So I just fall asleep.

(Shaw) So you think I am comfy to lie on when I sleep.  What else do you think about sleeping with me? *Shawn smiles and startes laughing*

 (Cory puppy sad joking dog face) Shawnie thats not what I....

(Shawn) I know Cor just messing with you.

(Cory) Can we stay like this for the rest of the day? Please.

(Shaw) As tempting as that sound especially since it is the weekend we need to get up. I hate to say it but you need yo call your mom to see what dates work for her. 

(Cory) I don't want to.

(Shawn) I know you don't. How about this you get up now and call I will get you whatever you wany for brekfist ok?

(Cory) Anything?

(Shawn) Yup.

(Cory smerks) What if I want you?

(Shawn smerks back) I am not food but if that is what you want you got it. As much as I like your idea I think food would also be a good chose. So you want me and what FOOD do you want?

(Cory happy) Pancakes and bacon. Then it is a deal.

(Shawn) Done, now call your mom.

I love him so much.

(Cory) Ok.

-After the call-

(Shawn) How did it go?

(Cory) She sead April 1st that weekend would work. Also she sead that I should bring my friend that I am staying with if they are free. She want to meet them.

(Shawn starts laughing) What did you say to that? Did you say that you don't just live with a friend you live with Shawn your lover who you like to sleep on top of when you fall asleep on the chouch? If you did ever say that I would of loved to hear her respons to that one.

(Cory grins shaking head) No I definitely did not say that. I am not trying to give my mom a heart attack. I sead that I was going to bring you and that my friend would probaly be busy.

(Shawn) Did she belive you Cor?

(Cory) I think so. She sounded happy that I was bring you along and even over joyed that we were even taking to each other agean anoff that I was bring you home with me.

(Shawn smerk and wiggales eyes) I hope you would bring me home..... since you know we kind of live together and all that. 

(Cory smiles) Oh god Shawnie you know what I meant by bring you home.

 (Shawn) Ya I did. Now let's eat then we can hang out for the rest of the day.

 (Cory) Ok.

 

 


	10. Family can somtimes be agravating [part 1]

Cory's pov

I have two hours before we need to leave. I duble checked my bag to make sure I have everything I need. I hope everything gose alright and that everyone is ok with us being together. I don't know if I could just cut them out of my life like Shawn sead I could if we really need to.  I don't know if I am brave anoff. *sighs* Well will just have to see how this gose this weekend.

(Cory) Shawnie you ready?

(Shawn) Cor I was ready the first time you asked. That was 15 times ago. Relax it will all work out in the end.

(Cory) Since we have time can we just sit and cuddle on the couch. Since we probaly won't really be able to tuoch once we get there. Defently not cuddle or kiss.

(Shawn smiles) Yes we can cuddle Cor. If you repeat what I am about to say I will say your liying but I love cuddaling with you Cor. I don't know how I will last without being able to touch you this weekend.

*Cory kisses Shawn on the lips*

\- 20 min later-

(Cory) Mmmm Shawnie that is nice keep going.....

-Phone rings-

(Shawn sighs) Well that is a mood killer.

(Cory) Ya.I will get the phone. *Cory quickly kisses Shawn then answers the phone* Hellow.

(Amy Matthews) Hi Cory. Glad I caught you. I just wanted to let you know that Eric just surprised us and he is also coming down this weekend. Apparently he has somthing very importent to tell us Since this was one of the only weekends we would all be together for awile he decided to come down. 

(Cory) Do you know what it is he wants to tell everyone?

 (Amy Matthews) To be honist I have no clue. He did say that he was bring Jack along and that is was important that is all I know.

(Cory) No way.

(Amy Matthews) What?

(Cory) I think I know what it could be.

(Amy Matthews) What is it?

(Cory) Don't worry about it. I could be wrong about what I think it is and I don't want to start saying things that might not even be true. Also if I am right then it really is Eric's thing to say.

(Amy Matthews) Ok Cory whatever you say. See you when you get hear. Bye

(Cory) Bye mom. *Cory sighs*

(Shawn) What did she want?

(Cory slitly shocked) Eric is going down this weekend to.

(Shawn) So what is the issue?

(Cory) He is bring Jack with him. He says he has somthing he needs to tell everyone.

(Shawn) And.... I don't get it.

(Cory) Why are we going down there? What are we going to tell them?

(Shawn) We are........Oh You think?

(Cory) Yes I do think. I mean why else would Jack come with Eric. He dose that rarly sometimes it is only during Chrismas he comes down. Besides would you really be surprised of they are together?

 (Shawn) No I would not be that surprised. How long do you think they have been together?

(Cory) Maybe since right before they started living together. So myabe a year and a half.

(Shawn) Really that long?

(Cory) Ya. What do you think?

(Shawn) I think they have been together a few mothes. Maybe 5 or 6.

(Cory) Ok so we both have a gess. What do you want to bet?

(Shawn smerks) I have an idea it is alital out there. It's more then we have done well we have been together.

(Cory) Now you have to tell me. You know I won't judge you Shawnie.

(Shawn kinda shy) I know you won't judge me Cor you love me to much,  my idea is the winner gets to pick a place to eat for 1 date night and....gets a blow-job. Dose that sound good?

(Cory) That sounds like a really good idea. I defently want to win this bet.

(Shawn) Well I mean you can not exsactly controle how long they have been together.

(Cory) What if we are both wrong? Like what if they have been together for five years?

(Shawn) No one wins in that case but I mean we can still do the prize of winning. If you want.

(Cory) I want to trust me.

(Shawn) I do trust you.

Shawn trusts me. That makes me so happy.

*Cory smiles so big and kisses Shawn*

(Cory) That means alot to me. I know you don't trust easly somtimes.

(Shawn smiles) I love you Cor.

(Cory) I love you so much.

(Shawn) Everything will work out with us.

(Cory) I know it will. We love each other. Now are you ready to go?

(Shawn) As ready as I think we both will be. As ready as I will be.

(Cory) We can do this.

(Shawn) Yes we can.

*Shawn kisses Cory*

(Shawn) I needed to kiss you one more time before we go to your parents.

*holds Cory's hand*

(Cory) It is ok. We have the train ride before we get there. I will be right hear I won't  walk away from you no matter what they say. No matter what hits the fan. Now lets go.

No one's pov

Cory and Shawn walk to the train station holding hands. Both worried about whats is to come when they reach the Matthew's but coontent and happy with themselvs and there relashonship.

-After the train ride-

Shawn's pov

Well we are hear. Now I need to be strong for Cory and put how I feel aside.

(Shawn) Are they picking us up hear?

(Cory) No I figuerd this way we had more time together before we get there and have to not tuche or show affection to each other. So for now just keep holding my hand pleas.

I saw the way he look he looks at the end of what he was saying. He looked petrified to go to his parent.

(Shawn) Hey are you ok?

(Cory) Ya. I am just kind of nervious, scard of the unknow of what will happen when we walk through the door.

(Shawn) I am right hear. *Shawn hugs Cory* It will all be ok.

(Cory) Thank you for being hear. 

(Shawn) Your wecome. Now let's do this.

-At the matthews-

Cory's pov

Well hear we are now I need to put on the act. I hate having to pretend but if I don't then they worry or get mad or it seems like they are not happy with me. I don't like hiding myself. It's just like how it was when we were lital, Shawn being the only one to know the truth about eveything. Well let's get this show on the rode so we can go home and cuddle together wich apparently Shawn likes.

(Cory) You ready for this?

(Shawn) Ya. As ready as I can be. What about you?

(Cory) I am as ready as I can be for this.

*Cory knock on door*

(Amy Matthews) You guys made it. How have you been? Come in.

(Cory fake smiles) I have been good mom. How have you been?

(Amy Matthews) Busy but good overall. What about you Shawn how have you been?

(Shawn) Ok, it is nice to see you Mrs.Matthews I have not seen you in awile.

(Amy Matthews) It is good to see you to. I was surprised when Cory sead you were coming with him but I am glad you did.

Will she still be happy he is hear when she finds out that Shawn is my boyfriend and not just my best friend anymore?

(Shawn) Cor....Cory you there?

(Cory) Ya sorry I zoned out.

(Amy Matthews) It is fine me and Shawn were just talking about the artical he has been wright. Is everythin all right?

(Cory) Just alot on my mind mom. Were is everyone else I thought that Eric and Jack were coming up before us?

(Amy Matthews) They were going to be hear before you but they called right before you got hear andd sead that they were running late and would be hear soon dead they had to stop somwere to get snacks apparently. Your father and Josh our out buying groceries that we need for dinner since Eric and Jack decides to come up.

 *Cory and Shawn look at each other and burst out laughing*

 (Amy Matthews surprised) Whats so funny you two?

(Cory and Shawn in unison) Nothing.

*Cory and Shawn contine to laugh at the fact that Jack and Eric had to stop somwere most likely not getting snacks like they sead on the phone but to probaly have sex with each outher*

(Amy Matthews gives them a look) Are you two ok?

*knock knock knock*

(Amy Matthews) Oh that is them now.

(Eric smiles) My brother.

(Cory smiles) My brother.

(Shawn) How have you been Eric?

(Eric) Good. How have you been Shawn?

(Shawn) Good. I have been busy though.

I want to just hold Shawn and go home. I feel like this weekend might be akward and tense.

(Cory) I thought Jack was coming with you.

(Eric) He had to go to the store he forgot a toothbrush. Wich he conveniently remebered after we left the gas station were we were to pick up snacks.

(Cory) Oh ok. 

(Eric) So how have you been since the separation with Pangers?

(Cory) Good I have been really good. I know it sounds strange but I have been so much happyer. 

Probaly should not have. Sead that I am getting the looks of your crazzy if you think I belive you right now but it is the truth..... I really do need to put on a act hear.

(Eric) That is not what I exspected to hear from you. Why did you guys split up anyway?

What do I say now? Do I say I was not happy or that I relized I loved Shawn and wanted to be with him?

*Cory glances at Shawn brefly not long anoff that Eric notacis but long anoff so Shawn knows what Cory is thinking*

(Cory) Ummm...

(Eric) It could not be that bad come on it is not like you cheted on Topanga. Right you did not cheat on her?

(Cory) It is complacated.

(Eric shocked) You cheated on her.

(Shawn) I think that this topic should be left alone for now.

(Eric) Do you know what happend Shawn?

(Shawn) Yes.. but...

(Eric mad/hurt) But, what am I the only one who dose not know why you split up with Topanga?

(Cory fusterated/mad) Do you really want to know? Is it that important to you to know?Your not the only one who dose not know Shawn and Topanga are the only ones who know. Meaning everyone else dose not know or they only know parts. I have not been ready to share. Is that ok with you?

(Shawn) Cor why don't we go for a walk. I think it is a good idea if you clear your head right now.

Shawn's pov

Wow I am surprused that Cory blowe up that much. I mean I get Eric was being agravating but I think he might of just been hurt that Cory did not tell him anything.

(Cory sad) Ya let's go for a walk.

-Outside while they walk-

(Shawn) Are you ok Cor?

(Cory starts crying) I am sorry. I just freked out I did not know what to say and and.. 

(Shawn) Hey hey it is ok I am not mad you did not say anything to Eric about us or the seperatoon. I think he was mostly just hurt that I knew and he did not know. I mean I think everyone know me and you were hardly talking. Then boom now I know somthing no one else dose and we are sudenly buddy buddy. It just probaly hurt his feelings. I think it will be fine when we go back inside.

(Cory) Are you sure? What if he is mad?

 (Shawn)  Then we will deal with it. Together.

(Cory grabs Shawns hand to hold it) Ya together. Now that I had my freak out and talked about it, can we maybe still walk for alital bit. I want to hold your hand but I can't if we go back inside.

(Shawn) Sure Cor. We can walk for alital bit.

\- meanwhile at the Matthews-

Eric's pov

Dang it! I did not mean to get so mad at Cory but why is it that he has to do this? I mean I get that it must be hard spliting up with Topanga but he is shutting everyone out. He sead he is good. Come on like I am going to belive that for a minite I have know him his whole life. Also what is going on with him and Shawn. At christmas they barly have talked to each other for about 10 years now.......

 .......since the wedding..... no it can't be. That ended along time ago. Cory would not have broken Topanga's hart becase he think he likes Shawn agean that makes no sence. It could have somthing to do with why Shawn did not want Cory getting married sure but not this. No why would that case them to split up now. I am sure there is a logical reson to all of this. Maybe when Jack gets hear he will know. I wish he would of just stayed with me I know he forgot his toothbrush but come on he could of gotten it later or used mine. Would not of been the first time he used my toothbrush. I want a hug and to go home and cuddle with Jack on the couch. Not that I would admit it. It is nice that  Jack agreed we could tell people about us. I know he was nerviouse to tell anyone and now telling my whole family and Shawn is a big step. I hope everythjng gose well.

Shawn's pov

I don't want to head back I want to keep Cory in My arms but it is getting late and the sun is setting. If I could I would keep him in my arms for the rest of the night if I could but I don't think that would help with the thing with Eric 

(Shawn) I hate to say it Cor but we need to head back.

(Cory) Can we just never go back? I feel like I need to put up such an act when I am there. When I told Eric that I was doing good. He thought I was lying if I don't act the way they want I am afraid they will get mad at me or they think I am  closing off.

(Shawn) I know Cor family can somtimes be agravating but we need to go back there and face them. We can tell them about us and the reason your not with Topanga anymore. If they don't get it we can go back home and forget about this whole thing or atlest try. Dose that sound good?

(Cory sad) Ya that sounds ok. I love you you know that right?

(Shawn) Yes I know you love me and I love you Cory so much.


	11. Family can somtimes aggravating [part 2]

Previolisly

(Shawn) I know Cor family can somtimes be agravating but we need to go back there and face them. We can tell them about us and the reason your not with Topanga anymore. If they don't get it we can go back home and forget about this whole thing or atlest try. Dose that sound good?

(Cory sad) Ya that sounds ok. I love you you know that right?

(Shawn) Yes I know you love me and I love you Cory so much.

-now-

Cory's pov

I hope telling them goses well. I need it to go ok.

*Cory stops right before they go inside*

(Cory nevious) I am nervious to tell them. What if they are disapponted in me or are mad?

(Shawn)I know you are nervious. I get that. If they are diapponted or mad or whatever we will deal with it together as I have told you before.

(Cory shy/sad) Your right let's do this.

-Inside the Matthews-

Eric's pov

Were is everyone else? Jack is still out doing who knows what. Shawn and Cory left almost an houre and a half ago were could they have gone?

(Amy Matthews) Do you know were your brother and Shawn are?

(Eric) No, all I know is they went for a walk.

(Amy Matthews) Well it is getting dark they should hopefully be back soon.

(Eric) Ya.

(Amy Matthews) Is somthing wrong Eric? You seem down.

(Eric) Everything is fine mom.

(Amy Matthews) Are you sure?

No everything is not fine. I keep wating for you to notice but you are not. I want to scream I want Jack with me. He sead he would be hear but insted I have no clue were he could be. If I knew that this would be so stressfull I would of just left it and never brought up telling anyone. If I was not hear I could be cuddleing with Jack waching a movie but no I am hear worried out of my mind ugggg. Why was I so selfish to say we should tell people? I knew Jack was not ready, even though we have been together for along time. No this is my falut. No ones but mine. Yet agean....I want to go home and cuddle

(Eric fake smiles) Ya just alot on my mind.

(Amy Matthews) Do you want to talk about it?

Yes I do want to talk about it I want to scream about it  but not with my mom who I have not told I am gay becuse  my boyfriend dose not want anyone to know or think we are dateing. He sead he did, sead we were going to tell everyone this time but he is not hear. Who knows were he is right now. He left me. Even though he sead he would never leave. He must of finaly relized how selfish and worthless I am....so he left me.

(Eric almost sad) No it's nothing that big. What are we having for dinner?

It is a hudge somthing what I want to say but I have to keep my mouth shut. I hve to wate for Jack... if he is even still coming.

(Amy Matthews jokeing) Don't think I don't know what your doing.

WHAT!! How dose she know? She can't know.

*Eric looks shocked about eady to cry*

(Amy Matthews) Eric I was just kidding about you trying to change the subject. You look like I ate your puppy. What's  up with you?

(Eric nevious worried ready to burst into tears) The sky is up

(Amy Matthews stern but consernd) Eric you know that is not what I ment. What is wroung? You can tell me?

No I can't tell you atlest not yet.

(Eric fake smiles) I am fine like I sead before I just have alot on my mind. Anyway I am going to text Jack then Cory and Shawn to see were they are.

(Amy Matthews)Eric...

(Eric) I am fine.

Now if I can just get in tuch with Jack he will tell me everyrhing will be ok. I am sure he just lost track of time. Ya righ. He probaly already went back to the appartmebt to eather pack my stuff to kick me out or get his stuff so he can leave with out having to see selfish me anymore. I will text him once that is it then I will leav it.

 To. Jack Frome. Eric

Hey, I just wanted to know were are you? Are you coming back or....are you leaving me?

I better text Cory or Shawn so if she asks my story holds up.

To. Cory Frome. Eric

Are you guys on your way back?

Well all I can do now is just wate. I should go back in a minite. I need a minute to calm myself I can not let them know what is going on. I will not be selfish and share everything. I can deal with it by myself. It would be grate if Jack was hear to deal with this to but you don't always get what you want.

*Eric's phone rings*

(Eric) Hi.

(Jack) Hi. Eric why would you think I would leave you? I am sorry I am not there right now. I would never leave you enless you told me to....

(Eric) I thought that becuse you are not hear with me, when you sead we could finaly tell them...well I assumes the worst. I need you hear I am freaking out alital. My mom noticed somthing was wroung and was questioning me and I did not know what to say. I almost stared crying. I kind of just wish we stayed home. Then I could cuddle with you and wach a movie. Were are you anyway?

(Jack) I had to get the car towed that is way I am not there. I really am so sorry I am not there with you right now. I....I will make it up to you.

(Eric) Are tou ok? What happend?

(Jack) I got a flat. How dume right?Anyways I just got your messeg when I turned on my phone. It muat of turned off. I should be there soon. 

(Eric) I am glad your ok. Do you need to be picked up?

(Jack) No they are putting a new tier on now.

(Eric) Ok call me when your on your way.

(Jack) I will. I love you.

*Eric looks around for anyone to hear*

(Eric) I love you two. See you soon.

*Call ends*

 He is not leaving me.

*Eric smiles*

Oh a text back from Cory.

To. Eric From. Cory

We will be home soon. Can you tell mom?

To. Cory Form. Eric

Ya I will tell her. See you soon.

*Eric gose into the kichen*

(Eric) Everyone is on tgere way back. Jack has to get the car towed thats why he is not hear and Shawn and Cory will be back soon.

(Amy Matthews) Good then we can eat.

(Eric) Ya

(Amy Matthews) You seem in a better mood. Why is that?

(Eric) Oh I am just glad everyone is ok.

I hope that sounds beliveabule case I can't say that I am in a better mood becuse my boyfriend is not leaving me and is coming hear so we can finaly tell them we are together. I was in a bad mood becase I though he was leaving me. 

(Amy Matthews) Ok.

*Cory and Shawn enter*

(Cory) Hi we are back. Sorry it's so late we did not notice the time till like 10 minites befor you texted me Eric.

(Amy Matthews)That is ok.

*Knocks on door*

(Eric) I will get it.

*Let's Jack in*

(Eric) Hey.

(Jack) Hey I am so sorry I am so late.

(Eric looks at Jack) It's ok.

Everything is ok now that your hear.

(Jack) It is not ok but nothing I can do about it now can I. Anyway we should probaly see if  your mom needs help.

(Eric looks around and quickly sqizzes Jack's hand) Ok.

Shawn's pov

Well this is going to be a long night. Let's hope it all gose well. The akwordness is so thick I can cut through it with a knife. Maybe once Jack and Eric come back it will be better. Who am I kidding?

(Shawn) Do you need any help?

(Amy Matthews) No I am good Shawn. All I need to do is plate the food now.

(Shawn) Ok.

-At the dinner table-

Cory's pov

(Amy Matthews) So Cory what have you been up to latly?

(Cory) Well I have been very busy with teaching my classes and um... I am dateing someone.

 Well hear gose everything.

(Amy Matthews) Really this soon? Is she the resone you and Topanga broke up? *Cory fliches at the word she* Cory did you cheat on Topanga? Who is it thar got bettween you and Topanga? Everything seemed grate when you guys had last visated

I don't know how to respond. 

*Shawn grabs Corys hand no one  can see there hands intertwind but it almost calms Cory immediately*

(Cory disaponted sad) Well it was not a grate relashonship. We hardly talked to each other anymore, neather of us was happy. It was a toxic relashonship in the end we both know it. So we split up. Yes there is more to it but that is all I wish to share right now. Yes I am dateing somone...

Well that could if gone alot better but it also could of gone worse. Maybe they will just leave it.

(Alen Matthews mad) You cheated on Topanga did't you? After everything.

(Cory) Like I sead it is complacated.

(Alen Matthews) How is cheating complacated?

(Amy Matthews) Josh why don't you go up stares?

(Josh) But I am not done eating.

(Amy Matthews) Now Josh you can finish later.

(Josh) Ok

*Josh leaves*

They hate me now.

(Alen Matthews) Well are you going to exsplan to us how you try to say you cheating on Topanga is ok?

(Cory) She know what was most likely going to happen when she sent me away. The night before we broke up she knew we would not be together the next day. I think she relized that neather of us were happy anymore and so she sent me to...away so she could move on and we  could both be happy. We agreed to still be friends.

(Alen Matthews) Who did she seand you too?

*Cory looks at Shawn quickly Shawn squizes his hand as to say go on*

With the next thing I say everything will be diffrent. It will all change wether it is for the better or worse. Hear it gose.

(Cory neviouse scard) Shawn. She sent me to Shawn.

*It is deadly quite till Jack tries to brake the silnce*

(Jack) Eric pay up.

(Eric) Fine, I really thought it would take them longer to admit it.

(Amy Matthews Shocked) You know?

(Eric) We had our gesses.

(Alen Matthews) Your gay?

(Cory) Yes.

(Alen Matthews) I can't deal with this right now.

*Alen walk out*

(Shawn) Are you ok Cor? You look like you might thtow up.

(Cory) I don't know I think so.

(Shawn) Would you rather we just head home Cor?

*Cory sadly noddes*

(Shawn) Ok I will get our stuff.

(Jack) Do you need help?

(Shawn) Sure.

(Amy Matthews) Eric....I am hesitant to ask but it just clicked in my head why you might of been freaking out... are you dateing Jack? Is that why  earlier you were freaking out you were going to tell us?

(Eric sighs) Yes we were going to tell you tonight since everyone would be hear. Well besides Morgan.

(Amy Matthews)So your gay to?

(Eric) I am pan and Jack is bi.

(Cory) How long have you been together? 

(Eric slightly blushes) 5 years next week.

(Cory) Wow. I am surprised you could keep a secrit that long.

(Eric) Well I mean I was out at my job but Jack was apprehensive to tell people. He had tried to tell his own parents and they were not to happy let's just say.

(Amy Matthews) Why would anyone be happy there kids are...are fags. I think you guys need to leave.

(Eric sad) I thought you would be ok with this mom.

(Amy Matthews) How can I be ok with my son cheating on his wife with a guy and my outher son has been dateing a guy for 5 years? I just need time. You just spruning this on us.... that your.....your

(Shawn worried) Cor are you ready? 

(Cory sad) Ya.

(Shawn) Eric, Jack's grabbing the rest if your stuff then we are all going to your house. Dose that sound ok with you?

 (Eric sad) Ya. Mom you really want us to leave becuse of who we love?

(Amy Matthews) Yes I need you to leave now.

(Eric crying sad) Ok.

Shawn's pov

This is not good not good at all. All of us thought that they would be ok with boys dateing boys. I gess all if us were wrong. I feel so bad for Cory and Eric. 

No ones pov

The car ride is silight. No one knows what to say. Shawn drives since he seemd the most with it after everything but really noune of them were ok. The people they thought they could trust with anything had been mad for somthing they could not contrel, for loving a boy. It hurt more then any of them wanted to admit. So the car was slight all the way to Eric and Jack house .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I thought this chapter would go. Hope you liked it.


	12. It hurts but loveing you is worth it

Shawn's pov

I feel so bad. I know that logicly it is not my falut that Cory's parents aren't accepting but I feel like it is my falt we told them. So it is my falt I cased Cory some of this pain. I hate that I would rather die then case Cory pain.

\- 20 minites later-

(Shawn sad) Hey we are hear wake up everyone.

(Eric sad) I am up. I will get some of the stuff.

(Shawn) Ok I will help you but first why don't we get Cory and Jack inside so they don't freak out and wounder why we left them in the car all alone?

(Eric) Ok...ya sounds like a plan.

(Shawn) Hey are you ok? I know tonight has been alot.

(Eric sad) Ya.. well no I am not ok but I will be just I need some time to deal with it all. Really I am worried about Jack. He was scard to come out for this reson.

(Shawn) Ya. I get that. Cory was worried to tell them to. That is part of why it took so long when we went on the walk he was freaking out that they would be mad. I thought it would be ok to tell them. Did't you?

(Eric) I thought it would be fine. I thought they might be surprised but would be fine with it. I mean they did always say they would love us no matter what. I gess that was a lie.

(Shawn) Ya. I was so hoping they would be ok with it. That tonight would go well.

(Eric) We all were hopeing that it would go over well. I think it is going to take sometime for it to really be okay.

(Shawn disaponted) Ya I think it might take awile and that all of us are all going to need to talk about this and stick it out together. We all wanted it to go well becuse they are, are family but it did not so we now have to work through it.

(Eric sad) Ya we do.

-Later-

Eric's pov

(Eric) Hey I know today was alot for everyone, are you ok Jack?

(Jack sad sounds broken) I am sorry...I...I thought this might happen and now your parents are mad at you *starts crying* This is my falt I snould have tried to convince you to not tell them. I would get if you did not want to be with me. Then maybe you....you can convise them that your ....nor...normal*starts crying harder*

This is going to brake me if I am not carefull, it will brake all of us if we are all not carefull.

(Eric sad) Hey this is is no way your falt you could not have know they would react like that. I would never be mad at you for what they sead. I am mad at them but not at you never at you. I love you Jack it might hurt they don't accept me but that is whatever as long as I get to love you and you love me it is worth it. I love you so much Jack. It will all work out.

*Eric hugs Jack and bring him in to cuddle*

(Jack) You won't leave me?

(Eric) Never. Not even if everone turns agenst me. I love you to much to ever leave you.

-menwile-

 Cory's pov

This is my falut. If I had just stayed with Topanga my parent would not hate me. I would not have hurt them. My parents might have been ok with Eric and Jack. If only they did not find out the same night about me and Shawn. How I messed up everything. How I basically cheated on Topanga with my best friend. Who is a guy. Goodness I am such a mess up I can't seem to do anything right latly. I just love Shawn so muh that nothing seems as bad as losing him. I need him now. Jeez I am so selfish....

(Shawn) Stop. Cor I can see you thinking right now and you look like your going to start crying. This is not your falt nun of it. You know that right?

(Cory) It is my falut though. If...* Cory starts crying*

(Shawn) Hey this is in no way your falt or my falt or Eric's or Jack's. The only one who is to blam for saying thoes hatefull things about us and Eric and Jack is your parents. I hate that this went so bad but all I can do now is love you and try to help you through as best I can.

 (Cory crying) I don't know what to do. I knew this was a posabilaty but I never thought this. I mean I thought even if they did not agree with us being together they would not just shut us out. Tell us to leave like we don't even matter to them...

(Shawn) Hey hey hey it is going to be ok Cor. Listen it has been a long day let's go to sleep then tommorw we can talk with Eric and Jack. See how they are doing with all of this.

(Cory sad sniffles) Ok. That sounds good. Will you snuggle with me Shawnie?

(Shawn) Of corse I will snuggle with you Cor. If that is what you want. Now let's sleep.

-The next day-

Eric's pov

(Jack screams) NO....NO STOP YOU CAN'T I LOVE HIM NOOO!!!!!

(Eric sothingly) Hey Jackie wake up it is just a dream. I am right hear. They are not going to hurt me. Jackie come on wake up.

(Jack crying) Eric? They killed you just because I loved you...th..they killed you in frought of me. To set an exsample of me.... of us....*Jack burts out in tears*

(Eric calmly) Hey Jackie it is ok. We are safe it was just a dream.

(Jack sobbing uncontrollably) They hurt you.

(Eric) Jack it is ok it was just a  bad dream.

(Jack sad) No. Don't you remeber? When we told my parents they smashed your head so hard agenst the wall that you had to go to the hospatal and get 16 stiches. All becase of me now your parents are mad becase of me to.

*Jack crying and shaking uncontrollably in in Eric's arms*

 (Eric downhearted) Jackie that was not your falt. You can not controle other people. Me getting hurt was not your falt we talked about this when it had happend. I love you it is okay.

(Jack snuggles up to Eric) I love you Eric I don't want  you to leave me.

(Eric) Jack I could never leave you. I love you too much. It hurts what they sead but loving you makes the hate worth it. Loving you makes life worth it I love you so much. Now do you want to get up or stay in bed and try to sleep?

(Jack) I can't sleep so let's just get up I gess. Enless you want to try to sleep.

(Eric) I am good with getting up. I don't think eather of us our going to be able to sleep anyway *Eric sighs*

I wish I could just fix all of the problems.

-menwile-

Shawn's pov

(Shawn) Cor, are you up?

(Cory) Ya I can't sleep. Is somthing wroung?

(Shawn sighs) No I just could not sleep. Want to just get up?

I can't sleep becase I keep thinking about last night. I feel so bad. I know it is not my falut but it still stinks. I just want to fix it.

(Cory thinking for a minite) Sure. I don't think I would be able to fall asleep anyway. How about we make breakfist for Eric and Jack since we are up?

(Shawn) Sounds like a plan.

-In the kichen-

(Cory) What should we make?

(Shawn) How about pancakes?

(Cory) Ok.

(Shawn) Cor do you want to talk about last night?

I think we need to talk but I don't want to push him.

(Cory) Not really but I know we need to. It is just...alot to handle.

(Shawn) I know it is.

*Shawn kisses Cory*

(Cory small smile) Is breakfist almost done?

(Shawn) Ya. Why don't you get Jack and..

(Eric shout from down the hall) Jack come on.

(Cory) Lookes like there already up.

(Shawn) Good timeing. I made pancakes.

(Jack walks in to the kichen) Good morning. 

(Shawn and Cory in unison) Morning.

(Eric) So everyones is up? 

(Shawn) Yup. Couldn't sleep. What about you guys?

(Jack) I had a nightmare and started screaming and woke up Eric and neather of us could fall asleep so we desided to get up.

(Cory) Are you ok now?

(Jack) Ya. I am fine now but I did't think I could fall asleep agean. I dreamed that my parents killed Eric right infrought of me.

(Shawn) Ya I don't think that I would be able to sleep after that nightmare.

(Eric) Ya I know what you mean. If I dreamed of, Jack, you being killed I would not be able to sleep for a week.

(Jack) Anyway...... what is new you guys? We did't get a chance really to talk.

(Cory) Well besides the ovious  thing being me and Shawn are together and liveing together not much. What about you guys?

(Eric) Well as I sead yesterday me and Jack have been together for 5 years and for are 6 year anaverasy we are going on a rode trip for a week.

(Shawn) Were do you plan on heading?

(Jack) We don't have any spot inperticuler just were ever the rode takes us.

(Cory) That sounds fun.

(Eric smiles) Ya it will be.

(Shawn smiles) I can't belive you guys have been together 5 years almost 6. That is crazzy.

(Jack happy) Ya. It is crazzy. I can't belive that it has been almost 6 years. Can you?

(Eric) Nope seems like yesterday I was asking you out.

*Jack smileing kisses Eric*

(Jack) Love you.

(Eric) Love you too.

(Shawn) You two are sickingly sweet.

(Eric smiles) We could say the same about you two.

(Jack) You two are like love sick puppys who need to show affection all the time and you two only just stared dating.

(Cory fake mad tone) We are not love sick puppys who need to show affection all the time

(Eric) You defantly are. You have been holding eacn others hand this whole time

(Shawn) We are not love sick puppys who need to show affection all the time.

(Eric) So your saying you have not done anying but kiss each other?

(Cory raises eyebrowes) 1 what dose us having sex have anying thing to do with us being love sick puppys who need to show affection all the time Eric? 2 did you mean in the last four mothes?

(Eric) So you have but if it was not in the last few monthes then did you cheat on Topanga or somthing?

(Shawn) Eric, Cory did not cheat on Topanga.

(Cory) Me and Topanga had broke up for a few weeks and ya.

(Jack) I am confused. Pleas exsplan.

(Cory) Fine you asked, so when we were 14 me and Topanga broke up. After a week I had asked Shawn to show me how to kiss a girl since I thought that is why Topanga broke up with me and he showed me. We relized we liked each other then when we kissed. So a few days later we  had decided to date in secrite so if Topanga wanted to get back together with me I would. So it did not look werid. Anyway after 2 mothes we were left home alone and ya. We almost got caught to.

(Shawn) Ya we did almost get caught. That would not have been good.

(Eric in aw) So what then you guys broke up?

(Shawn sadend) Basickly a few days later Topanga had wanted to get back together so....it was over between me and Cory.

(Jack) Wow but why did you break up if you loved each other?

(Shawn) We thought it was a good plan at the time. We thought that the only way to seem normal was if Cory was with Topanga. If we just forgot us ever happend.

(Cory sorrowfull) I remeber after it felt like the world was ending. I had to put up such an act around everyone since if I did't I thought somone would find out my secrite. I loved Shawn he loved me and we wanted to be together.

(Shawn) It took us a long time but we finaly are together *Shawn gives Cory a small smile*

(Cory) Ya we are.

 (Eric) I don't even know what to say... I can't tell if that is sweet or depresing.

(Jack) I think alital of both.

(Eric)Ya I gess it is. 

(Shawn) Anyways... how about we all do our own thing and in let's say an houre we meet up and do somthing. 

(Cory) Ya that is good with me.

(Eric) Sounds like a good idea to me.

Shawn's pov

What are we going to do now

(Cory wispers to Shawn) Can we just go cuddle?

(Shawn) Of corse Cor.

(Cory) I feel like the last few days have been an emotinl rolacoster but loveing you and having you hear has made it worth it.

(Shawn kisses Cory) I love you too Cor no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. It is ok...not to be ok.

  1. What are we going to do now?
  2. (Cory wispers to Shawn) Can we just go cuddle?
  3. (Shawn) Of corse Cor.
  4. (Cory) I feel like the last few days have been an emotinl rolacoster but loveing you and having you hear has made it worth it. I love you so much.
  5. (Shawn kisses Cory) I love you too Cor no matter what.
  6.     -5 mothes later-



Cory's pov

(Cory) Are you sure about this? We can always go in as just best friends like normal.

(Shawn) Yes, I am sure. I don't want to have to pretend for anyone ever agean. I want to tell people. Eric and Jack are going together as a couple. So can we. It will be fine Cor.

But what if it is not fine what if....it is a repeat of last time? I could not deal with that agean I could barly handle it then.

(Shawn) Cor I can see your nerviouse. If you don't want to go together to Mr.Feeny's retierment party we don't have to....I just thought it would be nice. I don't want to hide I really don't think anyone would care that were dateing. 

(Cory) I do want to go as your boyfriend. I just don't want what happend last time to happen this time.  That is what I am worried about everyone knowing and juging.

(Shawn) I know Cor. It is ok to be nervious. Last time was hard but like I sead Eric and Jack will be there two it will be fine. No one will care that we are dateing. Now are you ready to do this or...

(Cory) Ya I am ready.

I love him so much I can't belive we have been together for almost 9 mothes.

Eric's pov

I hope today is going to go well. I mean it is sappista be a party so there will be lots of people and this is only the time me and Jack have ever gone to party with friend, as us being together. Like we usally just go as us both being just really close friends especially since we told my parents and they have not talked to us since. Jack has been worried to tell anyone. Maybe this will help that.

Shawn's pov

(Shawn) Are you ready for this Cor?

(Cory) Ya.

*Cory and Shawn walk in to the party*

(Cory) I will go get us drinks.

(Shawn) Ok.

(Angila) Hi Shawn. How are you?

(Shawn) Good. How are you? I have not talked to you in awile.

(Angila) Good I am engaged.

(Shawn smiles) Well congratulations. When are you getting married?

(Angila) Thank you. I am getting maried next munth. So what is new with you Shawn? You seem diffrent....happyer.

(Shawn laughs) You can tell that by just talking to me for what 2 minites of talking to me?

(Angila) You seem happyer with yourself. At peace almost.

(Shawn) It could be I am seeing somone. We have been together 9 mothes almost. I love them so much.

(Angila) Wow I never thought I would see the day when you would stay in a relashonship for so long without running and when you would admit you love them.  Without somone haveing to pry it out of you. You have come a long way, I am happy for you.

(Shawn) Thanks.

(Cory) I got us drinks.

(Shawn) Thanks.

(Angila) Hi Cory. How are you?

(Cory) Good. What about you?

(Angila)  I am happy. I am getting married soon

(Cory) Congrats.

(Angila) Thanks. So I heard you and Shawn have been together for 9 mothes almost. 

(Cory) Ya. It has been grate.

(Shawn) How did you know I was talking about Cory?

(Angila) Cory is one of the only people who keeps you from running away. You seem to run towards him.

*Shawn smiles*

(Angila smiles) I am going to go get a drink for myself. Talk to you guys later.

That went well. Let's hope it continues.

(Cory) Angila seems well.

(Shawn) Ya she dose. Why don't we go talk to Mr.Feeny? It looks like he is not talking to anyone.

(Cory) Sounds good.

(Shawn) Hi Mr.Feeny. Congrats on retiering.

(Mr.Feeny) Thank you Mr.Hunter.

(Cory) How have you been doing? I have not seen you in awile.

(Mr.Feeny) I am good. Happy to be retierd. How have you been? I have not heard from you since before the sepiration with Topanga. Alomost 10 monthes ago.

(Cory) Good. I am dateing somone. I moved in with them other then that nothing really that new.

(Shawn) What about the fact that you got offerd the position as princible at the school?

(Cory) True there is that.

(Mr.Feeny) Are you going to take it?

(Cory) I don't think so I aways wanted to be a teacher.

(Mr.Feeny) I see. What about you Shawn?

(Shawn) Not alot. I am dateing somone have been for almost 9 mothes. They live with me. I have been getting more jobs that I like so that is good. Other then that I can't think of anything.

(Mr.Feeny) That dose not sound like not alot has changed. 

*Shawn look at Cory and Cory looks at Shawn*

(Mr.Feeny) Do I know the person you have been dateing?

Yes...you do

(Shawn) Me and Cory are dateing.... each outher. 

(Mr.Feeny) Is that why I have not seen you two at the Matthews?

(Cory sad) Ya....they won't talk to us. They were really mad when we told them. Sead that we were.....

(Shawn) Let's not talk about this.

*Shawn gives Cory a side hug.*

(Mr. Feeny) I happy you two finaly hot together.

Eric's pov

We are hear. I hope everything gose well. I need it to go well....

(Jack) Let's find Coey and Shawn.

(Eric) Ya I think there talking to Feeny.

-A few minites later-

(Eric nervious) Hi guys. How are you?

(Mr. Feeny) I am good Mr. Matthew's. How are you?

(Eric nerviouse) I am good. I am dateing someone.

 (Mr. Feeny) Is everyone dateing someone new?

(Jack worried laughs) Not everyone. Just the four of us.

(Mr. Feeny) Let me gess your dating Eric

(Jack looks at Eric) Yes....I am dateing Eric. How'ed you know?

(Mr. Feeny) I just did. Well I am glad your all happy. We will all have to get together for lunch somtime. I don't mean to be rude but your parents are coming this way and if your not talking then maybe I should go talk to them. Befor they  come over and start somthing.

(Eric sad) Thanks.

*Mr. Feeny nods and walks away*

They can't even talk to us. God that hurts so much. Even though it has been five munthes it still kills me alital that they won't talk to us or see us because of who we love. Was it that big of a deal? I get that it was five munthes ago and I should be over this but I am not. They are my family....I thought that they would love me no matter what. I gess I was wroung. How unsurprizing Eric Matthews messing up agean. The only good part is I have Jack. He is my world God I love him so much....

(Jack worried) Hey Eric are you ok?

(Eric sad) Ya I am fine.

(Jack) Eric, you don't need to lie to me.

(Eric) I am not really okay, sorry I just... can we go pleas? It is to much seeing them. I know it has been 5 mouthes but...

(Shawn inturups Eric) Eric it is ok not to be ok with everything with your parents. It might seem like you should be over it becase it has been five mothes but people take there own time with healing. To be hounest I would be more conserd if you were complely fine.

(Cory) What they sead about us hurt...it might take along time to not feel atleast alital sad about it. I know somedays are really hard to deal with not talking to mom and dad but it  will get better.

(Jack) It will all work out the way it is sapposta in the end.

(Eric) Thanks guys.

(Shawn) Were always hear for you. Even if the problem seems small.

(Jack) Now why don't we go to the pizza place we all like down the street?

 


	14. Love is hard but loveing you is easy.

Shawn's pov

-three months later-

Today is mine and Cory's one year anaversary. I have big plans for today. I hope it turn out the way I want.

(Shawn) Morning Cor I love you. Happy anaversary.

(Cory) I love you two . Happy anaversary.

*Cory kisses Shawn*

(Shawn) Can you belive that we have been together for 1 year already? That is crazzy.

(Cory happy) I belive it.

*Shawn kisses Cory*

Cory's pov 

I want to stay here for forever in Shawn's arm. It is my happy place. I am so happy we have been togther for a year. I hope werr together for the rest of our lives.

 (Shawn) We have to get up soon I have big plans for today.

*Shawn kisses Cory*

(Cory) Oh like what?

(Shawn) Surprise plans. Now come on we can go to that braekfist place you like.

(Cory winnes) Why can't we stay hear and...

*Cory kisses down Shawns neck*

(Shawn) As much as I would love to we should get up. Come on we can contine this later. Ok? I promise.

(Cory fake poutty face) Fine I will hold you too that promise.

Shawn's pov

I hope that today gose the way I think it is going to.

(Shawn) What are you going to have to eat Cor?

(Cory) I don't know pancakes and bacon probaly. What about you?

(Shaw) I will probaly have the same.

(Cory) What are we doing today?

(Shawn) I told you it is a surprise. I can't tell you enless I want to ruin the surprise and I don't. Trust me though it will be worth it.

Hopefully.

-Later-

 (Shawn)  Cor you ready?

(Cory) Ya.

-At the resteront- 

(Cory smiles) This is were we went for out first date. When we decided to move in together and be a cuple.

(Shawn) Ya. We have not been hear for awile.

It is were eveything started. This is it. I was going to watie till after we ate but...

(Shawn) Cory I need to ask you somthing but you have to promise not to interupt. Ok?

(Cory) Ok.

(Shawn nervirs happy) Cory you have been my best friend my whole life and we know each other better then anyone else. I love you Cory Matthews. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?

(Cory esatic crying) YES!!!- A millon times yes!

 *Cory and Shawn kiss*

(Cory smerks) Let's contine the celabrating at home. After all you did say we would finish what we started.

(Shawn smiles) Yes I did say that. Let's go.

 


	15. I have wanted you all my life

 

> *1 year later*

* * *

 

Cory's pov 

Today's the day I get to marry my best friend the love of my life my everything. Wow did that sound sappy but it is true. Better start geting ready. Don't want to be late on my own wedding day. But a few more minites won't hurt to cuddle with Shawn before he becomes my husban.

Shawn's pov 

I get to marry Cory today. Wow I have wated so long for this day for awile I thought it would be happining but it is. Wow.

(Shawn) We are getting married today.

(Cory) Ya we are. You exsited?

(Shawn) I am over the moon exsited for this.

(Cory) Me too.

*Cory hugs Shawn and Shawn kisses Cory's forhead*

(Shawn) I want to say hear I do but we need to get ready baybe.

(Cory) Fine. Love you.

(Shawn) Love you too. So much.

*later*

(Mr. Fenny) We are gatherd hear today to joine Cory Matthews and Shawn Patrick Hunter in marrige. They have wrighten there own vows. Cory pleas read your vows.

(Cory) Shawn, I promise always to be true I promise myself to you. I promise to hold you when you need to be held.  I promise to cherish and share in everything with you. The good and bad and ugaly. I love you so much. I don't just mean this for today not just for this moment, not for an hour, or  few days, or even a  year - I will always love you, Shawn Hunter. No matter what happens in our life.

(Mr. Feeny) Shawn you may read your vows.

(Shawn) Cory, you are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I love  even the smallest moments about you, like your eyes while you toss your head back laughing. You are my wish come true. You are my other half. You are the one that makes me laugh when I'm sad, makes me consider when I want to be rash, and finds me when I am lost. You are my guide, teacher, and one true love. I promise to be your faithful husband.

I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be. I love you so much Cory Matthews and I am so hounderd to be marring you today.

*Cory crying happy tiers*

(Mr. Feeny) You may now kiss.I now pronoce you husban and husban.

*cheerss as Shawn and Cory kiss*

*Cory and Shawn run down tge aile*

(Shawn goofy grin) Were officaly married!

(Cory smiles as bright as the sun) We are, and I could not be happyer. I loved your vows by the way and I love you and I am so happy.

(Shawn) I love you too husban.

(Cory) I like the sound of you calling me your husban.

*Shawn smiles and kisses Cory*

(Shawn) After this we go away for a week and boy do I have ideads.

(Cory laughs) Oh ya you will just have to share after we leave to go to our room.

(Shawn) Oh I will now let's enjoy the party for now then when we get to the room I will ebjoy you.

* Cory shivers and nods*

The night flys by with dancing, laughter and  family. The days fly by. Soon years have gone by Cory and Shawn are married for 45 years. They love each other more then anything elss. They both die in there sleep 1 houre apart almost like they could not servie a minite apart from ther lover. Like solue mates.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not wright the vows.


End file.
